


Blue's Clues meet Smackdown!

by Hardykat



Category: Blue's Clues, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Matt Hardy during his Sensei of Mattitude days, Other, Smackdown Brand circa 2003, when you watch way too much Blue's Clues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: Matt Hardy and the Smackdown Brand takes over a kid's show...and weird stuff happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea is mine....yeah I claim this attempt at humor. It was written way back in 2003 during the first WWE brand split. I watched so much Blue's Clues because of my niece and nephew that this popped into my head. Still one of my favorite stories. Some of the wrestlers and Divas no long work for the WW(F)E/work for other oganizations/retired/passed on (rip). Wrestlers/Divas are/were properties of World Wrestling Entertainment and themselves. Blue's Clues belong to Nickelodeon. Oh, and this was set after Steve left and Joe took over.

 

(Setting: Blue's Clues Land)

 

*Intro*

Come on in (Blue: Come on in)  
What did you say? (Kid: A clue, a clue!)  
You see a clue? (Kids: We see a clue!)  
Another Blue's Clues day, hooray!  
Do you wanna play [bop bop] Blue's Clues!  
So count to three (one, two, three!)  
And clap your hands (clap your hands)  
Learn something new (something new)  
Join our Blue's Clues band today  
(Mailbox: Right this way!)  
It's another Blue's Clues day  
It's another Blue's Clues day  
(Blue: Blue's Clues!)

(The door to Blue's house opens and instead of seeing the happy-go-lucky, lovable and adorable Joe, we get....MATT HARDY!)

Matt: *Dressing in his wrestling gear: His V1 shirt and those god awful red oriental printed pants! He plasters on the biggest, cheezies grin he can muster up* Hello, pre-MF'ers! Come on it! Glad you could make it!

Kid #1 in Background: Huh?

Kid #2: Who are you and where is Joe?

Matt: What do you mean "who am I"? *throws up the V1 hand sign* I am Matt Hardy, Version 1. Joe didn't have enough Mattitde so I sent him on a mission. So while he's gone, me and Blue *Shannon Moore, dressed as Blue, comes bouncing up and sits next to Matt* will help you on your quest for Blue's Clues.

Kid #1: Hey wait a minute! That's not Blue!

Shannon: *stands to his full height and slightly growls* Look, I'm Blue! * suddenly jumps up and down* I'm Blue! I'm Blue! I'm Blue!

(Matt grabs Shannon and roughly pushes him down to a sitting position)

Matt:*still with the cheap grin* OKAY pre-Mf'res! Let's get this show going. *Matt and...Blue aka Shannon walk further into the house, with the camera and the kids following them.  They stop in front of the Thinking Chair* Okay....um...now what?

Kid #2: Look for clues! D'uh!

Matt: Oh...yeah. How about this. Why don't we forget the Blue's Clues and learn something more fulfilling. *pulls out a copy of the Hardy Boyz book.* Let's learn some Mattitude!

Kids: NOOOOOOOOOO! We wanna play Blue's Clues!!!!!!!!

(The kids start to loudly chant "We want Blue's Clues!")

Matt: *rubbing his temples* Why did Vince sign us up for this?

(Suddenly Blue perks up! He glances at Matt before boucing off toward the t.v. screen and places a big blue paw print on it. At seeing the paw print the chanting stops. Matt looks at the paw print then gives Blue a wtf look.  Blue bounces back over next to Matt and barks happily.)

Matt: *throws his hands up and sighs* Alright, I guess we're going to play Blue's Clues. *Blue barks and the Kids cheer* I guess I need to get my *puts on another cheezy grin* Handy Dandy Notebook!

Kid #1: Wait! What about the paw print? It's still on the screen!

Matt: *to the paw print* Hey you! Get off or feel the Side Effect.

(The Paw Print squeeks a few times before moving off of the screen.)

(Matt moves over to Side Table. Today Side Table is done up in red, white, and blue with a gold knob for it's nose. Matt sits next to it indian style on one side while Blue sits on the other side)

Matt: Hello, Side Table! How are you doing this fine MF'ing morning?

Side Table: Your Olympic Side Table is doing great this fine golden morning! WHOOOO!

Matt:*raises an eyebrow* Kurt?

ST: Yes Matthew?

Matt: You're....Side Table?

ST: Who else would Vince get to play such an important piece?

Matt: Uh...yeah. Anyway, I need my *looks at the camera and puts on a cheezy grin* Handy Dandy Notebook *throws up the V1 hand sign* to play Blue's Clues. *"Blue" barks and shakes his head*

(Side Table's drawer opens up. Matt reaches in and pulls out the Handy Dandy Notebook. However the notebook has been Angle-fied: red, white and blue with a gold spiral and a black crayon wrapped in red, white and blue paper. Matt and Blue jump up and go over to the Thinking Chair. Just as Matt is about to say something, the doorbell rings. Matt goes over and answers the door.)

Matt: *O_o* You have got to be kidding.....

(Standing at the door with a big smile on his face is Brian "Spanky" Kendrick dressed as Blue's friend Magenta. Blue sees Magenta  and barks in a really excited way. Magenta does the same thing and runs over to Blue. Both puppies start barking and bouncing happily)

Matt: *shakes his head as he shuts the door* I guess Magenta wants to play too. *to Kids and the puppies* ALRIGHT! Are we ready to play Blue's clues?

Kids, Blue and Magenta: YES!!!

Matt: OKAY!!

(Matt and Co. move into singing and dancing number)

To play Blue's Clues we gotta find a... (Kids: Paw Print!)  
A paw print, right! And that's our first... (Kids:Clue!)  
A clue? (Kids: A clue!)  
Then we put it in our... (Kids: Notebook!)  
Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!

(Matt does some type of spazmatic dancing)

We gotta find another paw print, that's the second clue  
We put it in our notebook  
Cause they're whose clues? Blue's Clues! (more "dancing" by Matt, Blue and Magenta)  
We gotta find the last paw print, that's the third clue  
We put it in our notebook  
Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!  
You know what to do!

(moves over to the Thinking Chair)  
Sit down in our Thinking Chair and think...think...think!  
Cause when we use our mind, take a step at a time  
We can do anything...

(Matt ducks down and Blue jumps over him. He barely misses the camera and crashes into something off stage. Matt stands back up and tries not to laugh as he finishes up the song. However, Magenta and the Kids do laugh)

 That we wanna do! *waves the V1 Hand sign*

(Setting: Kitchen)

(Matt, Blue and Magenta "walk" to the kitchen)

Matt: *humming to himself* We are looking for Blue's clues. We are looking for Blue's clues  
We are looking for Blue's clues. I wonder where they are. *grimaces* Aw crap! Where the hell did that come from?

(When Matt and the puppies get to the kitchen, they pause in shock. The usually neat kitchen is in disarray. Pots and pans thrown everywhere. Food on the floor and on the wall. The fridge door is wide open and it's contents are now on the floor. Rolling around on the table trying to beat up one another are Jamie Noble and Nidia dressed as Cinnamon and Paprika.)

Kids, Blue and Magenta: *chant* Fight! Fight! Fight!

Matt: *goes over to the table and separates the fighting siblings* Stop it! What's going in here? Brothers and sisters shouldn't fight each other. It's not the Mattitude way! *looks at the camera and grins happily*

Cinnamon: *yanks away from Matt so harshly that some of his "cinnamon" shakes out of his "head"* Fergit your "Mattitude"! *points his finger at Paprika* You keep that psycho shaker 'way from me!

Paprika: *trying to get out of Matt's grip* I'll show you psycho, you...you unfatithful piece ot trash! You suppose to be **_my_** boyfriend! How  you gonna offer "our mama" money to see her nekkid??

(Kids, Blue and Magenta stop chanting and gasp in shock. Matt has a "deer caught in head lights " look on his face. He quickly recovers then looks at the camera with a ridiculous bright grin. A sweat drop slides down his face)

Matt: Aren't they a happy family? I think so! *stares coldly at Cinnamon and Paprika. growls low* Speaking of your parents, where are they?

(A thud followed by a soft giggle is heard coming from one of the cabinets)

Cinnamon: Take a wild guess. *crosses his arms and scowls at Paprika*

Matt: *shakes his head in disbelief* Blue, Magenta take care of this. *points to Cinnamon and Paprika as he walks over to cabinet*

(Cinnamon and Paprika start fighting again. Blue and Magenta look at one another, shrug, then step aside as the fighting siblings roll off the table then off the stage. Matt opens the cabinet then immediately closes it. His face is now  10 shades of red.)

Matt: *lets out a nervous laugh*  Uh...kids, sorry about that! We're experiencing some technical difficulties...* grabs a dish towel* We'll be back in a few seconds.  *tosses the towel over the camera lens*

(Although the camera is covered you can still hear voices)

Matt: You two do realize this is a kids show?

Male Voice: Sorry. *laugh* Didn't know we were on camera.

Female Voice: We're ready now.

Matt: *mumbles something incoherent*

(Matt removes the dish towel and standing in front of the camera are Billy Gunn dressed as Mr. Salt and Torrie Wilson dressed as Mrs. Pepper.)

Matt: Okay. Sorry about that kiddies. *grin* Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were uh...straightening out the cabinets. *Kids snicker off camera. Blue and Magenta do the same on camera*

Mr. Salt: Yeah, the missus asked me to help her rearrange the insides. *silly ass grin*

(Blue and Magenta fall each other over laughing. Matt glares at them.)

Matt: Look at what your kids did to the kitchen! It's a battlefield! And what's this about Cinnamon offering you money to see you undress, Mrs. Pepper?

Mrs. Pepper: Matty, I _was_ in Playboy. Who wouldn't want to see me undressed?

Matt: But...uh *lets his eyes roam her curvacious figure. A lopsided smile appears over his lips*  I can see your point...

Mr. Salt: *steps in front of Mrs. Pepper, blocking Matt's line of vision* Listen here! Nobody sees her spices but me, ya hear?!?

Matt:*O_O* Gotcha. *looks over the kitchen and sighs* Your "kids" did this. Clean it up.

Mrs. Pepper. We will, but first *takes Mr. Salt by the hand and pulls him back into the cabinet* we have to finish up in here. *closes the door*

(On the outside of the cabinet the door is a close up of Torrie Wilson's smile and on the smile is blue paw print.)

Kids: A clue! A clue!

Matt: *lowers his head to hide his blush* Apparently Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper love to screw.

Kid #1: No! A CLUE!

Matt: *head snaps up* A clue? Where?

Kid #2: Right there!

(Matt spots the paw print on the picture.)

Matt: OH! There it is! When you said clue, I thought you were talking about.....*clears his throat*  uhhhh, anyway. What we need now is our *pulls out notebook and puts on a cheezy grin* Handy Dandy Notebook! *ding!*

(With the camera on the notebook, Matt proceeds to draw a toothy grin)

Matt: There.  A smile.  *closing the notebook* Now, what does a smile have to do with Vince putting us on this show? * a black and white animated version of Matt's drawn grin appears over his, Blue's and Mangenta's heads. They all look at the screen waiting for an answer*

Matt: Well, maybe. But I think we better look for some more clues.

(Loud, boisturous laughter comes from the back yard.)

Matt: *looking out the window*  What's going on out here? Come on Blue. You too Magenta. Let's go find out. *smile*

(Matt shakes his head at the kitchen one more time before he and the puppies go out the backdoor.)

(Setting: Backyard)

(Matt, Blue and Magenta find the sorce of the noise. It's coming from the picnic table. Sitting at the table  Bradshaw as Shovel and Simmons as Pail. Also at the table are  John Cena as a b-boy version of Periwinkle,  Eddie Guerrero as Green Puppy, Orange Kitten is wearing a mask so it has to be Rey Mysterio, and Rikishi as Purple Kangaroo with something extra in the back. From the looks of things, Shovel and Pail are running a poker game. Also it looks like they are winning the majority of the money. Beer cans litter the ground and the table)

Matt: *picks up a can* Excuse me! What is this?

Shovel: *takes the cigar out of the mouth* That there looks like end result of a fine can of beer.

Pail: If you want one, Hardy Boy, put your money on the table and show us what ya got.

Shovel: *laughs* Yeah, we done damn near wiped out these here boys!

Periwinkle: *throws down cards in a huff* Fuck man! I can't get a winning hand for shit!

Orange Kitten: Watch the language, homie. My kids look at this show. *looks down at his hand and scowls as he curses in spanish*

Green Puppy: *with a big smile on his face* ¡Oye hogares! ¡No siéntase malo! I got a winning hand! *places down his cards*

(Green Puppy is about to pull the pile of money to his side when Purple Kangaroo stops him.)

Purple Kangaroo: Hold on there, playa. Don't make me hafta back that ass up. *smiles as he places his cards on the table* I got the winning hand.

(Purple Kangaroo goes to grab for the cash, but is knocked out cold by a flying beer can)

Pail: HEY PARTNER! You ain't got nothin'! * puts his cards on the table* I won!

(As Orange Kitten, Green Puppy and Periwinkle leave broke, busted and disgusted, Shovel and Pail gather up their winnings then leave. All the while, purple Kangaroo is still knocked out on the ground. Matt, Blue and Magenta finish up the beers thay managed to swipe during the poker game.)

Matt: *tosses the empty beer can over his shoulder* BURP! *to the camera* Pre-MF'ers, drinking and gambling are bad. Just say no.

(Burps and barks come from Blue and Magenta.)

Matt: *to the puppies* Let's go look for more clues.

(Matt and the puppies walk out of camera shot to reveal a dollar left behind by Shovel and Pail. On the dollar is a blue paw print)

Kids: A clue!

Matt: *walks back on the screen* Huh? You saw Purple Kangaroo move?

Kid # 2: No, stupid! A clue!

Matt: Hey kid, don't call me stupid. I'm the sensi of Matti...hey a dollar! *picks it up. notices the paw print* A clue!

Kid # 1: D'uh?

Matt: *puts the money in his pocket* Let's pull out our *pulls out notebook and puts on a (guess what?) cheezy grin* Handy Dandy Notebook! *ding!*

(With the camera on the notebook, Matt proceeds to draw a dollar bill)

Matt:  One big fat dollar.  *closing the notebook* Now as I said before, what does a smile _and_ a dollar bill have to do with Vince putting us on this show? * a black and white animated version of Matt's drawn grin and $1 appears over his head. He looks at the screen waiting for an answer*

Matt: Well....I'm not sure. I think we better look for some more clues.

(Matt makes a funny face then starts to hop from one foot to the other)

Matt: Gotta....go to the bathroom....*runs back into the house*

(Setting: Inside the house)

(When Matt gets to the bathroom door, he gets the feeling that he's being followed. He stops and turns around. He sees Blue and Magenta doing the "pee-pee dance" )

Matt: Hey! Dogs go outside!  *continues to the bathroom*

(Just before he gets to the bathroom, he's stopped by Tickety Tock aka Brock Lesnar)

Matt: (hoping from one foot to the other) Look dude, I gotta go real bad!

Tickety Tock: *rolls his shoulders then pops his neck* I'm here to tell you that it's time for-

Matt: *shoves Tickety Tock out of the way* I DON'T CARE! *runs to the bathroom*

(Setting: Bathroom)

(Ten minutes later. Matt is done. He walks up to the sink to wash his hands. He turns on the water, but as he reaches for the soap, he notices that it isn't there.)

Matt: Aw, man!

(He turns to look for the soap, but gets a surprise when he sees Sable sitting on the counter top. She is surrounded by bubbles and she's wearing white lather on strategic parts of her body.)

Matt: Whoa! Sable.....*sly grin appears on his face*

Sable: *in a seductive voice* I'm Slippery Soap. I help everyone stay squeeky clean.  *slides off the counter then steps up to Matt*

Matt: I was...was...about to wash my hands, you know. I...need...soap? *nervous laugh. almost tripping over his own feet*

Slippery Soap: Well in that case...why don't you come over here and lather me up?

(The most lechterous smile appears on Matt's face. He reaches out to touch her and out of no where Smackdown GM Stephanie McMahon spears Slippery Soap out of camera view! Matt looks on in sheer delight as soap suds go flying everywhere. Whistles and cat calls are heard off camera. The door to the bathroom suddenly opens and Matt is dragged out by Blue, Magenta, and Tickety Tock.)

Matt: Hey! Whatcha do that for?!?!

(Tickety Tock, Blue and Magenta point to the camera)

Tickety Tock: Do you realize there is a show going on?

Matt: *looks at the camera then back at Tickety. he's now a bit irritated* I know that! I got a free cat fight and you losers dragged me out!

Tickety Tock: *puffs out his chest and looks down at Matt* Don't make me F-5 you through a wall.

Singing voices: Mail time...Mail time...Mail time!

Matt: *eyes light up and a smile comes across his face* Hey pre-MF'ers! The mail's here! *runs off to the living room)

(Tickety Tock, Blue and Magenta groan.)

Tickety Tock: That's what I was trying to tell you the first time, Matt!

(cuts to Living room)

(Setting: Living Room)

(Matt, Blue and Magenta start up another spazmatic version of singing and dancing.)

Here's the mail  
It never fails  
It makes me wanna wag my tail (Matt turns around and shakes his butt at the camera then turns back around)  
When it comes I wanna wail...  
MAIL!!!

(Matt waves the V1 sign in the air while Blue's and Magenta's ears perk up and waves.)

 

(Matt plops down into Thinking Chair. Seconds laters, an orange and black mailbox  with "FTW 13" painted on it's flag comes sliding into view.)

Mailbox: *in a Brooklyn accent* Yo, what up Matt Hardy!

Matt: *raises an eye brow* Yo...Tazz?

Mailbox: Who did ya think it was? The F'N Easter bunny? Now do ya want your letter or not? I got otha things to do.

(Matt opens Mailbox's door and pulls out an orange and black letter. Drawn on the front is a kids verison of him and Blue. Mailbox leaves.)

Matt: Look pre-MF'ers! We *points to letter* just got a letter!!!

(Thank goodness it's just Matt making the letter dance...but he's still singing.)

We just got a letter  
We just got a letter  
We just got a letter  
Wonder who it's from!

Matt: *opens letter* It's a letter from our friends!

(Setting: Backstage loading dock)

(Scene cuts to Taker, Sean O'Haire, Edge and Big Show. They are all in their wrestling gear.)

Taker, Sean O'Haire, Edge and Big Show: Hiiiiiii Mattttt!

Edge: Can someone tell me why are doing this again?

O'Haire: Because Vince writes our checks?

Taker: *in an annoyed tone" Okay let's get this dog and pony show on the road! *looks into the camera*  Today we're gonna try to knock Big Show here off his feet.

Big Show: *rolls his eyes and laughs* Good luck losers.

(Taker looks at him and laughs evilly as he walks out of camera view. Big Show's smile disappears as he start to wonder what's going on inside Taker's head.)

(The shot cuts to Big Show standing alone, with his arms crossed accros his massive chest. Out of nowhere, Edge comes speeding toward him, yelling a war cry, with trash can over his head. He gets a big boot for his trouble. As soon as Edge rolls out of the way, O'Haire jumps out of the sky down onto the giant's back. He has his arms around his neck trying to choke him out. Big Show laughs as he grabs O'Haire by the back of his hair then flips him over his shoulder. O'Haire lets out a grunt as he hit the concrete hard.)

Big Show: *yells down at O'Haire* That was weak! Is that the best you can come up with?

(The sound of a motorcycle revving up grabs Big Show's attention. O'Haire smartly moves out of the way. Taker comes barreling toward the Big Show on his motorcycle! He runs right into the giant and knocks him backwards into a stack of wooden crates and lead pipes. The scene then cuts to Taker, O'Haire and Edge sitting on an unconscious Big Show.)

Taker, Sean O'Haire, and Edge: Bye Matt! *waves*

(Cuts back to Matt)

(Setting: Living Room)

Matt: *closes letter* Thanks guys! *hears Blue bark off camera* Hmmm? Wonder what's up with Blue?

(Matt gets up from the Thinking Chair and walks over to where Blue is. Blue is standing near the toy box. Above the puppy on the wall is picture of felt people dressed in red, white and green)

Blue: *runs around in a circle* Bow...Bow...Bow...Bow...Bow...Bow...Bow...! *flies into the felt picture*

Matt: *O_O* Whoa, pre-MF'ers! Did you see that? Blue just skidooed into that felt picture! *does another spazmatic dance*

Blue skidooed, we can too!

(Matt flies into the picture.)

(Setting; Felt World)

(When Matt lands on his feet, he stumbles and lands on his face! Blue laughs at him)

Matt: *grumbles as he gets to a sitting position*  Blow me, you mangy mutt!

(Blue growls then lifts her leg. Matt shoots up to a standing position as he feels warm liquid on his arm. Blue laughs as she runs away)

Matt: *running after Blue* Wait until I get my hands on you, you little bit- *skids to a stop*

(Blue runs behind the legs of a felt version of Johnny "The Bull" Stamboli. Standing next to him are felt versions of Nunzio and Chuck Palumbo. Blue peeks her head out from behind Johnny's leg and sticks her tongue out at Matt.)

Johnny: *looking at Matt. cracks his knuckles* Do we have a problem here?

Matt: *sneers at Blue then look at the FBI. snorts in amusement* Who are you suppose to be? The...Felt Blooded Italians?

Nunzio: Ohhhhh...you got jokes! Whould you still be funny after we whack you around a little? *he, Palumbo and The Bull start to approach Matt*

Matt: *talks tough, but backs away anyway*  That mutt pissed on me! I'm going to teach "my puppy" a lesson.

Palumbo: Beating up clowns like you is okay. But beating up cute little puppies is **_not_** okay.

Female Voice: Oh boys? What did I tell about whacking people?

(The FBI and Blue turn around and Matt looks over Palumbo's and The Bull's shoulders to see a curvy felt lady walking toward them. She has long brown felt hair and the only things she's wearing are black ribbons and glittery butterfly pasties in approriate places)

Nunzio: But Dawn, he was gonna whack the puppy!

Matt: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! *looks at felt woman* Dawn? As in Dawn Marie?

Dawn Marie: *puts on a big bright felt smile as she plays with her felt hair* The one and only. *The FBI steps aside to let her approach Matt.)

Dawn Marie: *casually lays her arm over Matt's shoulder.* It takes a real *glances at  Matt's crotch* "small" man to beat up an innocent puppy.

Matt: *slightly offended. pushes Dawn Marie's arm off of his shoulder* I'm not small! And that "innocent puppy" whizzed on my arm!

(Blue laughs off-camera)

Dawn Marie: *laughs as she she look over her shoulder* Boys, not only did he touch me without my permission, but he yelled at me too. *looks back at Matt and smiles* Get him...please?

(Dawn Marie walks off. The FBI approaches Matt slowly, ready to beat him to a pulp. Matt starts to walk backwards trying to get away)

Kids: A clue! A clue!

(The FBI stops walking toward Matt. They have confused looks on their faces)

Matt: The kids are right. I'll sue if you hit me.

Kid #2: Noooo! A CLUE! Gah....

Matt: A clue? Where?

(The camera pans over to Dawn Marie's butt that has a blue paw print on it.)

Matt: *the camera cuts back to him. He shakes his head and sighs*  Let's pull out our *pulls out notebook and this time no cheezy grin* Handy Dandy Notebook.... *ding!*

(With the camera on the notebook, Matt proceeds to draw an ass)

Matt: I can't believe I just drew an ass. *looks at the camera* At any rate, we got all three clues. *eyes light up at the realisation* We got all three clues!!! You know what that mean?

Kids: Time to sit in the Thinking Chair!

Matt: Right!

(Matt and Blue run back to the felt picture of the living room and skidoo back into it. Matt almost falls over Magenta who had been waiting for them to come back.)

Matt: *grabs Magenta by the collar* Alright, you pink menance! Don't you got a home to go to? *opens a window and tosses Magenta out of it.*

Kids and Blue: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Matt: *closing window* Oh, knock it off! He'll live!

(Matt runs over to the Thinking Chair and plops down. Blue jumps up on the arm of the couch.)

Matt: Ok, pre-MF'ers! Now that we're in the Thinking Chair, let's think! *takes out notebook* Now, why did Vince get us into this mess? Our first clue was a smile. *  a black and white animated version of Matt's drawn grin appears over his and  Blue's heads. * Next came a dollar bill. *a black and white animated version of Matt's drawn  $1 appears* And finally ...the butt! *he and Blue snorts* a black and white animated version of Matt's drawing of Dawn Marie's derrier appears over his and Blue's heads. Matt looks at the camera* Can you smart pre-MF'ers figure it out? *He and Blue look at the camera waiting for an answer*

Kid #1: Vince could make money while laughing his ass off. *snickers*

Blue: O_O!!!!!!!!!!

Matt: Hey...you know better that to cur-

(Off camera you can hear Vince McMahon's sadistic laugh and a cash register going off about 4 times)

Kid #2: Told ya!

Matt: *thinks about what the kid said than after a moment he hangs his head*  Dammit the kid's right!

Blue: *groans pitifully*

Matt: Well...*looks at Blue* guess we solved Blue's Clue's today.

(Matt jumps up and starts to dance (ack!) and sing)

We sat on down  
Figured it out  
What Blue's Clues are all about  
Hey, you know what?  
You're really smart!

Matt: Well my day got screwed raw.

(Blue starts to laugh)

Matt: *glowers down at Blue* Shut up! I still owe you a beating!

(The FBI growl off camera)

Matt:*cringes*  Alright!

(Matt jumps up and starts to dance and sing...FOR THE LAST TIME! Whooohoooo!)

Now it's time for so long  
But we'll sing just one more song  
Thanks for doing your part  
You sure are smart!  
You know, with me and you  
And our friend Blue  
We can do anything that we wanna do!

Matt: * he and Blue waves as the camera back out of the house* Bye! See ya! Go bug somebody else! Bye!

 

(The door shuts then the scene cuts to credits)


End file.
